Additive manufacturing technology, also recognized as three dimensional printing technology, builds three-dimensional objects through layer-by-layer deposition of thermoplastic materials. A plastic filament is utilized to deliver materials to an extrusion nozzle. The nozzle is heated to melt the material and can be moved in both horizontal and vertical directions by computer control. The three dimensional object is produced by extruding small beads of thermoplastic material to form layers. The layers of thermoplastic material harden after extrusion. Support materials are often employed to assist in building certain three dimensional objects. The support structures are thermoplastic materials that can be removed from contact with other extruded materials by physical or chemical means. Certain support materials are selectively soluble in certain liquids. The composition of a thermoplastic support materials and the liquid can be selected so that the liquid dissolves the support material, but not the intended material of construction for the desired object.